


I’d Run Toward You

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fighting, M/M, Making Up, Teenager AU, car crash, mentioning of sex, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Sebastian and Daniel end up having an argument.As they part fighting, Sebastian has a car crash causing both to reflect on what they are.





	I’d Run Toward You

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened to me yesterday.  
> I'm fine, my car isn't at all but it's nothing unfixable.  
> I'm simply glad my friend and I are back to normal.

“You never remember what I say. You don’t listen to me.”  
“I do! I remember what your favorite team is, how you like your food, what happened to you,… I remember everything and try to support you.” Sebastian was becoming desperate. He wanted nothing more than Daniel to believe him. He cared, hell he’d done everything for him since the day he met him. Sometimes he just wanted that the Australian did the same.  
“Then how can you not know what I said this afternoon?” Daniel turned away from the blond to grab the PS4 controller of the TV-stand.  
“I probably didn’t hear you. What did you say?”  
“I’m starting to like you more.”  
Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat. Did Daniel feel the same way? If so what way even? The German wasn’t even sure how he felt about the brunet. He liked him, loved him in a way, he didn’t know what way though.  
“I didn’t hear that.” Sebastian stuttered back.  
“How could you not have heard? You were sitting next to me. We were playing on the WII.” Daniel’s voice was unuaslly soft. The Aussie was most of the time his happy-self, but the times he got emotional it was hard for the people surrounding him to deal with it.  
“I was focused on the game. You’d beaten me like five times straight. I swear I didn’t hear it, Dan!” Sebastian wanted everything to go back to normal.  
“You know what. Let’s just go to sleep. I’m not in the mood anymore. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He logged off the PS4, before turning on his side. “Goodnight!”  
“Daniel, don’t act like this.” Sebastian sat next to him. “Please!”  
“Don’t cry, Seb. Go to bed!” 

The next day Sebastian woke up later than usual. As he opened his eyes he noticed Daniel sitting next to his legs playing F1 2017 on the PS4. “Goodmorning.” He said before turning to the screen again. Great.  
Sebastian decided to ignore the mood. He got up and did his daily business before placing himself in the kitchen. He ate a bit, when Daniel walked in still in his PJ. “I’m going to Max at 1. Can you bring me?”  
Sebastian had to contain a sigh as he replied: “Sure. I’m going to meet Charles anyway.”  
“Cool.”

As Sebastian was driving, Daniel connected his phone to the Bluetooth-system. “You know, if you want more space just say it!” He spat at the youngman in the passenger seat. “At least do something different than game on MY PS4 in MY room! It’s my safe haven and you’re always there.”  
“Don’t act so dramatic.” Daniel groaned rubbing his eyes.  
“I’m not dramatic! I just want you to be honest to my face!”  
“You’re the one who lied when you said you didn’t have feelings for me! You’re the one who texted Kimi about us!” Daniel had officially lost his cool.  
“Oh yeah! Well at least Kimi isn’t a jerk all the time with more mood swings than a girl!” This was unfair to say but Sebastian couldn’t care less.  
“I’m not the overdramatic queen in this car!”  
“You make me dramatic!”  
“What?! You also need space?” Daniel’s voice became soft again as he looked out of the window. “You’re all the same.”  
“Don’t do that!”  
Sebastian pulled up at Max’ place. Daniel glanced at the driver. “You mad?”  
“I’m not.” The German was honest. He only felt agitated.  
“Don’t lie!” And now he was mad.  
“You know what; fuck off!”  
“Don’t act like this! If you want to do something pick me up at 4. If not, I’ll know what you want.” Daniel slammed the door close receiving the bird from Sebastian.

“You’ve got to learn to deal with those moods. Danny has them from time to time. Most people drop him. You stick by him. It’s great you do everything for him. He should be thankful.” Charles stated matter of factly as they were walking back to the car. The trip was cut short because Sebastian felt guilty and wanted to meet up with Daniel at 4. Charles understood, but he didn’t get how Sebastian could care so much about Daniel.  
“He is thankful. He knows not many people would take him in for more than a month. I wish he would act normal though.”  
Charles nodded patting Sebastian on the back. “He will. Just give it some time.”

Sebastian had dropped off Charles and was on his way to Max’ place when he realized the time. He was too late. At a red light he texted Daniel he was coming but probably at 04:20 PM.  
A few miles further and Sebastian was relieved he was almost there.  
As if the day couldn’t get worse, it did.  
The car suddenly swung to the right and the next thing Sebastian knew was that his head hurt and a strong iron smell entered his nose.  
Sebastian blinked, becoming aware of the house in front of him together with a scratched BMW. “No, no, no!”  
Reaching for his phone, Sebastian searched for Daniel’s number. A knock sounded on the window by his side, interrupting him in his actions. An elder man opened the door before asking what happened.  
“I-I don’t know. I was driving and all of a sudden the car pulled to the right.” His voice was shaking, blood dripped down his face onto his arms.  
“Must have been a blown tire. Are you okay, sir? Do I have to call someone?”  
Panic began to build in the pit of his stomach.  
“Can you call the police? I want to call my friend and my parents.” He tried not to stutter but the sight of blood on his hands and the steering wheel scared him to bits. “Do you have a tissue maybe? I can’t stop the bleeding.”  
The man nodded already calling and handed him a handkerchief a few seconds later.  
Trying to contain himself Sebastian called Daniel who picked up straightaway.  
“What do you want?”  
Sebastian ignored the snarky remark. “Dan, I’ve been in a car crash. I don’t know what to do!”  
“What?” Anger made room for worry as Daniel replied: “Where are you?”  
“At the supermarket. Please come! Ask Max to bring you.”  
“I-“ Daniel was quiet for a bit. “I’ll be right there.” The call ended. Sebastian tried to contain his tears as he called his dad.

Standing in front of the wreckage that was his Audi A1, Sebastian found it difficult to remain calm. His parents were on their way and he had no idea where the hell Daniel was. He remained next to the elderly man when he heard hurriying footsteps to his right as well as another car coming to a halt. The first person he noticed was Daniel running toward him. He came to a halt in front of Sebastian and scanned him all over. “What happened?” He demanded completely out of breath. Seconds later Sebastian’s mom stood next to them asking the same.  
A short explanation from the helpful man was enough for the both of them.  
As the police came and the wreck was towed toward a nearby garage, Sebastian’s heart sank. Three weeks without a car and possibly a broken nose as well.

A trip to the hospital later comfirmed that Sebastian was going to be fine. He was just a bit bruised up. Nothing that wouldn’t heal with an ice pack. Daniel hadn’t left his side but hadn’t said much either. When they were finally home, Sebastian went straight to the bathroom to wash himself. Dried blood still covered his arms and the smell was starting to make him nauseous. Daniel acted the way he always did and had begun to game on the PS4. Sebastian was slightly frustrated because of everything and the gaming wasn’t helping. He called Charles and Pierre to explain what happened and also to lift his spirits. It worked and afterwards listining to some music helped as well. He wished he wouldn’t see the cars each time he closed it eyes though. It frightened him in a way. He adored cars, always has and always will, but he wasn’t very fond of driving an Audi ever again. 

It was close to 11 PM when Daniel decided to quit gaming and around the time Sebastian went to grab a drink in the kitchen.  
“How are you feeling?” Daniel asked, voice small.  
“Been better, but the pain’s fading.” Sebastian smiled at him, water bottle in hand. He stepped toward the Aussie to say something that was long overdue.  
“Thank you for running that mile. I’m glad you came.” He swung his arms around him. “Thank you.”  
Daniel returned the embrace, squeezing Sebastian tight. “I was so worried. If you’d died, I wouldn’t know what to do.”  
“Me neither. I’m so sorry.”  
Daniel pulled back and Sebastian took a seat in the sofa.  
“Sometimes, you’re so damn frustrating, but I need you.” Daniel crawled on top of Sebastian, kissing him softly. “I was so worried.”  
The blond leaned in for another kiss. “I know.”

It was almost midnight when both went to bed. Sebastian stayed at the wall as he knew Daniel had to get up to go to work in the morning. “Thanks again.”  
Daniel smiled at him before pulling off the duvet. “Come here.”  
Sebastian snuggled close to the Aussie. “I’m glad you’re okay.  
Daniel kissed his cheek before Sebastian turned to place a kiss on his lips.  
“You’re turning me on.” Daniel whispered as his boner pressed against Sebastian.  
“I want you in me.” His voice was hoarse. After everything that happened Sebastian had realized how much the brunet meant to him. He needed him close.  
“You sure?” Daniel took a hold of Sebastian hovering over him.  
“One hundred percent.”

Breathing heavily, Sebastian smiled at Daniel. Despite the fights and silly arguments, he couldn’t imagine his life without the Australian.  
Daniel was the first to fall asleep, throwing a protective arm around the German without his own knowledge. Sebastian smiled. They were definitely going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
